


When Three's Not a Crowd

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always been Agron and Duro until Nasir enters the picture-- and the apartment. With tensions rising, Agron leaves his boyfriend, Nasir, and brother, Duro, to work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Three's Not a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: something where Duro is alive and Nasir is just trying to deal with his and Agron's weird but cute co-dependence. Modern AU or canon.
> 
> Which took me oh so long to finish. Many apologies.

Nasir had known for a while that his relationship was Agron was, and would be for some time (if not always), unconventional. That had nothing to do with the fact that they were both men. It had more to do with Agron’s brother. Duro. At times, it proved impossible to get them away from each other. It was bad enough that Gannicus asked him if they were having threesomes and Nasir had covered his face so fast he’d smacked it with his hands.

At least it wasn’t _that_ unconventional. And moving in with the brothers wasn’t going to change that.

“Please,” Duro said as Nasir carried the rest of his clothes to his boyfriend’s room. “Promise me I’m not going to catch you fucking on the couch again.”

“Shut the fuck up, Duro,” Agron snapped at his brother. The bickering continued from there.

Thinking over how he was going to deal with the two of them, Nasir didn’t notice Agron until he’d gotten his arms around him. He bent down and pressed his lips to Nasir’s ear.

“Want to fuck on the couch just to mess with him?” His hands dipped under Nasir’s pants.

Nasir leaned back and took Agron’s wrists but instead of pulling them away, he pushed them lower. “He’s going to hear us every time we fuck. I think that’s enough.”

“I’ve put up with him fucking his girlfriends. He can deal with this.”

Nasir thought that Duro wouldn’t have to deal with it if they’d just moved into Nasir’s apartment. But Agron had some good points about money and not wanting to leave Duro in search of a new roommate. Nasir resigned himself to not breaking up the brothers.

Not that he regretted moving in, especially with Agron’s hand moving toward his cock.

“Hey!” Duro yelled. “Let’s get pizza.”

Agron groaned and pulled his hands away.

Now Nasir regretted it.

 

Pizza somehow ended up with them watching a movie. Agron and Duro must have seen it a hundred times as they started talking about it, making fun of it, and finishing each other’s sentences whenever they made comments. Nasir leaned against Agron once he’d finished his pizza. Agron’s hand crept to Nasir’s thigh and squeezed it before moving along up to his crotch. Nasir made a soft noise in response.

“Agron,” Duro began. “Are you groping Nasir?”

“Mind your own fucking business,” Agron replied.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Agron. Not in front of me.”

“How many times have you groped your girlfriends in front of me?” Agron shot back.

“And you always bitched about it!”

Agron did the unforgivable and removed his hand from Nasir’s thigh just as he was about to touch his cock. He shoved his brother. Duro shoved back. Nasir quickly shimmied to the other end of the couch as a verbal and physical clash ensued between the two brothers.

He sighed and went to grab another pizza slice.

 

A few days later, Agron had Nasir on the bed. His arms wrapped tight around him to hold him close as he thrust into him. He swore, quietly then louder. Nasir didn’t worry about being loud in his own responses and the moans Agron drew from him.

Duro was out with friends. Finally, fucking finally, Nasir had Agron to himself. And he took full advantage of it. Seated on his lap, meeting Agron’s thrusts... God, he hadn’t been touched like this since before he moved in.

“Nasir.” Agron buried his face in Nasir’s shoulder, getting a face full of his hair and not even minding.

“Oh, fuck,” Nasir cried. “I love you.”

“I love--” The ‘you’ that Agron had been about to say was drowned out by his phone ringing. From… somewhere on the floor. Presumably still in Agron’s jeans.

That was the specific ringtone set for his brother.

“Ah, God fucking damn it, Duro.” Agron cursed. But he kept Nasir pressed against him. And his hips didn’t stop bucking up, filling Nasir with his cock.

The phone went silent. Nasir clutched Agron’s head, reduced to whimpers.

There was the ringtone again.

“Please don’t stop,” Nasir begged him. The tension was about to break him apart. Every time Agron thrust into him, he hit his prostate and left him screaming. In a few minutes Nasir knew he’d devolve into incoherency and fuck, if he didn’t want it so bad.

“I--”

There was the god damn fucking ringtone coming from a phone Nasir’s fingers itched to smash.

Agron sighed. “It’s like my brother’s screaming at me.”

“God, Agron. I’ll scream for you just--”

The phone beeped to let them know Agron had just received a text.

“He might be in trouble.” Agron kissed Nasir. “It’ll just take a minute.” He pushed away.

Nasir contemplated either throwing a pillow or smacking Agron’s ass with it.

Agron got his phone in his still slick hand. “Duro, what the fuck? ...Are you fucking serious-- No, I’ll get you just give me half an hour, Jesus--” He hung up before swearing any further.

Nasir rested on his side, propped up on his elbow, face resting on his hand, scowling.

Agron ran his hand through his hair before tossing the phone away and coming back for him. “Ah crap. Sorry, baby.”

“Don’t call me baby right now.”

Agron sat down on the bed and pulled him back into his lap. “His car broke down but he can wait.”

“Agron--” Nasir gasped when Agron’s hand went to his cock and he gave him a slow, teasing stroke.

“I’m going to make you come,” Agron promised. A moment later his cock was in Nasir again.

Still, Agron holding him and whispering in his ear after they were done was one of the best things of having sex with him. Thanks to Duro, he was going to have to go without.

“Can’t he take a cab?”

“Come on, he’s my brother.” Agron stroked him faster. “Let’s not talk about him now.”

So they didn’t. Nasir screamed when he came. He was still trembling when Agron eased him onto the bed, kissed his forehead, and then dressed himself.

 

Nasir was used to waking up earlier than Agron. He’d done it when they were dating, Agron always sleeping in while Nasir made them breakfast if he had the time before work. Before slipping out of the room, he’d nuzzle Agron and tell him goodbye. Usually Agron had no memory of it.

Knowing they were brothers, and knowing how similar they were, Nasir expected Duro to be soundly passed out in their room when he went to grab something to eat. Instead he found Duro shoving some cereal into his mouth.

He waved. Nasir gave a little wave back, which ended up looking more dismissive than welcoming.

“Did I cockblock you last night?” Duro asked.

“Almost.”

“Sorr-” He stopped speaking when that answer actually registered. “Fucking hell, Nasir. Why didn’t you say yes? When you’re talking about that you need to _lie._ ”

“Sorry,” Nasir said dryly.

“You slept with him. Why are you mad?” He went back to eating immediately after asking.

“You don’t want to hear the answer to that.”

Duro held up his spoon to keep Nasir from adding anything to it. Then, after he swallowed. “What? Did I stop round two?”

Nasir wanted to grab the spoon and smack him. Instead he gave Duro a look.

“Oh fuck,” Duro groaned. “I can’t know this.”

“I didn’t tell you.” On second thought, Nasir was going to skip breakfast.

“Can you two just-- fuck on specific days? Like Friday and Saturday. I’ll find some place to stay and we never have to talk about it.”

“You want me to only sleep with your brother on _Friday and Saturday._ ” Nasir’s voice was flat.

“Hey.” Duro held up a hand. “That’s what you did before you moved in.”

Nasir went for the refrigerator to at least get something for lunch. “And then I moved in.”

“Do we need to work out a schedule?” Duro had just been about to scoop another mouthful of cereal into his mouth. Instead he dumped it back into the bowl and pointed it at Nasir. “Like Mondays and--”

Some milk splattered on Nasir’s face. He wiped it off and glared.

“Shit. Uh, sorry.”

Nasir sighed. “It’s alright.” Nasir decided he’d just buy lunch and walked out of the kitchen-- and straight into Agron.

“Hey, you’ve got some milk--” Agron ran his hand over a lock of Nasir’s hair.

“Thanks.”

Agron looked over Nasir. “Duro, what did you do?”

“Nothing!”

“He got enthusiastic pointing with his spoon,” Nasir said. “Just being Duro.” There wasn’t any hostility in his voice. Nasir kissed Agron. “I’ll see you later.”

When he was with Duro.

Nasir headed for the door. But on the way out he heard Agron’s firm voice.

“Duro.”

 

After work, Nasir made a detour to grab some coffee. By the time he got back, Agron had settled on the couch, tossing a stress ball he hadn’t managed to break yet in the air. He turned to Nasir and caught the ball before it hit his face.

He grinned. “Hey.”

“Hey.” As soon as Nasir took a step forward, Agron threw the ball at him. He caught it, walked about halfway to Agron, and threw it back. “Is this how you’re making me exercise?”

Agron tossed the ball at the end of the couch. It thumped against one of the pillows and stilled. He sat up just as Nasir came within reach. “I’ve got better ways.” His arms wound around Nasir’s hips and he pulled him down onto his lap.

Nasir turned his head to nuzzle Agron’s face. “You want to take me on the couch?”

“If you want to.” Agron tugged on Nasir’s hair to tilt his head back. He nipped at his lover’s throat.

“When is Duro getting back?” Nasir asked. He quickly told himself not to expect much now that he’d said the “D” word.

Sure enough, Agron huffed and let go of Nasir’s hair. “Maybe fifteen minutes.”

Nasir groaned. “That’s not enough time.” He squirmed in Agron’s arms until his hold around him loosened and Nasir was able to push himself back onto the couch.

Agron leaned over and brushed a hand through his hair. “We can take it to the bedroom.” He paused. “You don’t have to let Duro tell you what to do.”

“Who to do,” Nasir corrected, managing a light smile. “I’m not.”

Agron’s fingers brushed Nasir’s neck. “I talked to him this morning, after you left.”

Nasir’s smile faltered a little and he straightened his back. Yet he didn’t move away from Agron. Just now, that was unthinkable, even with the shift in conversation. “Oh?”

“I don’t think you two have ever had a conversation on your own before you moved in.” Agron slipped his arm around Nasir’s waist.

“I’m sure we have.” His lips, having previously formed a smile, now switched shape into a frown. Actually, the more he thought about it…

He’d been introduced to Agron and Duro together and for some time that was simply how he thought of them. The brothers. Agron was the one who paid him more attention, almost from the start, and he was the one who took the time and effort to break away from Duro long enough that they started dating. Duro, though-- he’d only seen him when they were out with their group of friends or else Agron had dragged him back to their home after a date. He’d never…

“Fuck, you’re right.”

“Remember that trip I need to go on in two weeks? You should do something with him then. Watch a movie, get some drinks, just fuck around at home.” Agron started to lean back. 

Nasir caught him by the shirt and pulled him closer. “We’re not fucking around.” He grinned.

Agron laughed. “Not what I meant.”

“I know.” Without any urging, Nasir climbed onto Agron’s lap again.

“Come on, baby.” Agron teased at Nasir’s neck with his lips and teeth. “Can I change your mind?”

Nasir sighed, then bit his lip. “Yes--”

Before Agron could lift him up the front door opened.

“I’m back early!” Duro proudly announced. “I’m giving you two minutes to stop fucking on the couch.”

Both Agron and Nasir groaned.

 

Both Nasir and Duro had accompanied Agron to the airport. Duro most admirably ignored the way Agron and Nasir had locked lips as a last goodbye. They didn’t say much to each other as they walked back to their car. At least until Duro started speaking when they nearly reached the vehicle.

“So we’ve got a week to ourselves.”

“Looks that way.”

“Want to go drinking?”

Nasir glanced at Duro. “Are you trying to make me your wingman?”

Duro shrugged.

Nasir sighed. Just as he rolled his eyes, turning them briefly toward the sky, he heard the car doors unlock. Duro pocketed his keys again.

As Nasir slipped inside the passenger side door, he said, “alright.”

 

The last time Nasir had gone to a bar with just one other man, it had been with Agron, while they were dating, and it ended with a blowjob in Nasir’s apartment. Nasir was not so lucky this time. He idly glanced around as Duro tried talking to on the woman he’d set his sights on. He slid his hand into his pocket, fumbling with the phone before remembering it would be rude to check it when he was supposed to be doing his best to get Duro laid.

Duro had picked Belesa, a pretty brunette, taller than Nasir (of course). They chatted about something that Nasir had long since tuned out. In fact, he began to step back as he noticed he’d finished his drink.

As soon as he reached the bar, he noticed a woman eyeing him. She brushed her long, blond hair from her shoulders and stepped over to him, stopping just shy of her body brushing against him.

“My friend is with yours,” she said. 

Nasir, having been in this situation a handful of times before, knew how this was going to go. “Is that a problem?”

“No.” She turned her eyes from the two of them dancing and back onto Nasir. “We can join them.”

Nasir bit back a laugh or shake of his head. “I’m sorry. I’m taken.”

“And here without your girlfriend? Or wife?”

“Boyfriend.”

The woman didn’t bat an eye and her almost predatory grin remained fixed though her lips curled slightly more.

“He is not here?”

“No. I’m here to make sure he doesn’t get in trouble.” Nasir nodded in Duro’s direction to see him grinding against this woman’s friend.

“Do you think we’re trouble?”

“Yes,” he sent a more meaningful glance Duro’s way. ‘But I think he could use it.”

While the woman’s attention was diverted, he took out his phone and texted Agron: _alright if I dance with a girl to get Duro two girls?_

The bubble indicating Agron was typing appeared and disappeared a few times before the response went through. _Yes. No touching. Do not tell me any more please god._

 

Lightweight though he was, Nasir limited himself so he could drive them home. Him, Duro, and the women he now knew as Saxa and Belesa. All squeezed into the backseat, he focused on the road. It didn’t block out the sounds of giggles and other, less innocent sounds.

Nasir handled the door, fended off one last pawing motion from Saxa, and waited for them to go first.

Duro paused before following the women in. “Nasir, you are amazing.”

“Remember that in the morning.”

“Will you always be my wingman?”

“We’ll talk about it.” Nasir smiled, clapped his shoulder, and gave him a nudge.

He grabbed his headphones before heading back to the car. Humming to himself for a few hours, he texted Agron.

_I’m Duro’s new favorite person. You’ve been eclipsed._

 

In the morning, Nasir woke to pizza for breakfast and Duro playing a videogame in the living room.

“Pizza?”

“All for you, almost-brother-in-law.”

“Thanks. And thanks for letting me sleep in.” Nasir padded over to to cabinets to grab a plate and a soda.

“Least I could do.” Duro beamed. A scream came from the game, far different from the ones last night.

“Have fun?” Nasir took a bite out of his pizza slice.

“Need you ask? I owe you so much.”

Nasir swallowed. The soda can hissed as he popped it open. “Try not to cockblock your brother and I in the future.”

“You may exile me whenever you please.” Duro held up an extra controller. “Help me get through this level?”

“I’d love to,” Nasir said before dropping his pizza on his plate, grabbing a napkin, and joining Duro.

 

Big as he was, upon their reunion, Agron pulled both Duro and Nasir into a hug. Then he pushed Duro out of the way so he could turn his attention fully to Nasir. Grabbing his chin, kissing him, and then nuzzling his temple, it took Duro finally clearing his throat before Agron moved away.

“I hear you’re Nasir’s favorite person now.”

Nasir answered for him. “After the pizza and the video games, he’s mine too. Sorry, love.”

“Oh baby, you hurt me.” Agron tilted his head once all of that registered. “ ...Video games?”

“Your boyfriend decimated me.” Duro’s eyes widened. “In video games. Crap, in video games-- not… ugh.”

“You’re part of Duro’s dumb jokes now.” Agron rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. “You two will be impossible.”

Nasir stood on his tip toes, kissed Agron’s cheek, and whispered in his ear “and he’s promised to give us the night to ourselves.”

Agron smile shifted into a grin. “I love you two.”

Nasir gave him one last peck before grabbing his suitcase. “Me too.”


End file.
